Party
by RedHal
Summary: In honor of Harry Potter's birthday, I decided to post this.  Harry's 18th birthday is drawing close and Ron, Hermione and Ginny plan a surprise party for him with a present to outdo all presents.  However, Harry has a surprise all his own.  One-shot.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Hermione, Ron, and Ginny work on a birthday party for Harry.

**Party**

"Hi guys." Remus greeted as he and his wife entered the conference room at the Ministry to find the Order of the Phoenix, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, and Luna Lovegood. "There a reason why I had to have Andromeda babysit Teddy to come here? And where's Harry?"

"No idea." Arthur said as the Lupins took too empty seats that did not have reservation signs.

As soon as they sat down, the lights switched from full room to table with the rest of the room going black as if this was an interrogation.

Suddenly, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley stepped forward.

"Thank you for joining us today Ladies and Gentlemen." Hermione said

"Hermione? What's this about?" Neville asked.

"All shall be explained in a few seconds." Ginny said as she sat at the head of the table and Ron and Hermione sitting on either side of her. "Today is June 21st."

"Yes. The students went home this morning." McGonagall confirmed

"That means we have 41 days before Harry's eighteenth birthday." Ginny informed them

"And as we all know," Ron added. "Harry has NEVER had a real birthday party. As this is a pretty important age especially in the muggle world where Harry grew up, the three of us feel that he deserves one"

"So you're having us meet on Ministry property to plan a birthday party?" Kingsley asked.

"Not JUST a birthday party!" Hermione argued. "The Celebration of the 18th birthday of the person who got rid of Voldemort! Naturally it's just be close friends so us and the D.A. basically."

"What do you need?" Remus asked.

"Present ideas so we don't end up getting him the same thing." Ron listed. "Location, time, basically everything but the date. Our deadline is July 31st."

"Well, if it's mid-summer, I suppose we could use the Great Hall of the castle." McGonagall suggested.

"Not a bad idea" Hermione said "Harry DID say that Hogwarts felt like his true home before he inherited the Potter Family Manor. Thanks Professor."

"Now for presents." Ginny said.

"I think Hagrid still has Sirius' old motorcycle." Remus suggested before turning to Arthur. "if you could get him a license to legally operate it, I can fix it up"

"Okay." Arthur agreed.

"And we can help fix it up." Bill and Charlie added.

"And I don't think anyone will copy my present." Hermione said

After a bit more planning the group left

0000

A few days later,

Harry Potter went over to the Burrow to pay his girlfriend's family a visit. He had a question for Arthur. He found the father in the shed working on something that was under a sheet.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Harry!" Arthur exclaimed in shock as he made sure that what was hidden under the sheet STAYED hidden. "What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to ask you something…now two things." Harry said.

"Okay."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Oh…nothing special" Arthur said. "Molly will kill me if she found out, so I'm trying to get it so that only I know what it is." 

"Okay?" Harry said suspecting something "And the second question is about Ginny."

"What about her?"

"Would you object to me giving her a Promise Ring?" Harry asked.

"Harry. Considering it's you…For as far as I personally care, you can get her an engagement ring."

"Really?" Harry asked. For the first time since he met the boy, Arthur saw nothing but hope in the green eyes. There was no haunt of the past whatsoever.

"Just…you might want the wait for the actual wedding until she's out of school."

"I will sir." Harry said.

"When are you planning on asking her?"

"At the end of the month." Harry answered. "Thanks Mr. Weasley."

"Call me Arthur"

Harry left the shed and Arthur sighed with relief. Harry hadn't seen his present.

A couple of weeks later,

Hermione and Ginny were in the department of Mysteries. Ginny had borrowed the Elder wand from Harry. After all, one of Hermione's recent discoveries was that wand not only work for one wizard, but the chosen and their spouse. Hermione had heard from Ron who heard from Arthur about Harry's intentions towards Ginny. Of course, she didn't tell Ginny this little detail, so Ginny was being skeptical.

"Are you SURE?" she asked.

"Ginny? Have I ever been wrong?"

"Well…." Ginny said

"Don't answer. Just do it! And think of how much Harry cares for him. THAT'S the key"

"Okay." She said. "ACCIO SIRIUS!"

"Please let this work." Hermione prayed "Harry may be an adult now, but he still needs him."

Suddenly the veil flashed white and not one, but THREE people came flying out.

"This isn't JUST Sirius, Hermione" Ginny told the girl.

"What the hell did you do?" Hermione yelled at the dog animagus who was rubbing his head as if he bumped it.

"I felt a tug and James and Lily were trying to keep me from going." Sirius exclaimed "Hermione?"

"Yes Sirius." Hermione confirmed.

"Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Oh! James. Lily. These are Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley."

"Not Arthur's daughter!" James exclaimed. "Sweet Merlin, last I saw you, you were just a newborn baby!"

Ginny blushed

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked borderline frantic.

"Asleep last I saw." Ginny said.

"Speaking of Harry," Hermione said. "You might want to give him back his wand before he realizes it's missing."

"Okay. And you can give the Potters and Sirius an update." Ginny said before disapporating.

"It's a long story." Hermione warned. "of course, we also need to find a place for you three to stay."

"What's wrong with wherever Harry is?" Lily asked.

"You want to go back to your sister?" Sirius asked.

"WHAT?"

"Shhh." Hermione said. "Harry doesn't live there anymore. But we can't show you to Harry yet."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"You're our birthday present to him." She told him.

"Don't I feel the love." Sirius muttered.

"I've got it!"

A few minutes later, Hermione, Sirius, and the Potters were on the porch of a small house in the country.

"Quaint." James mused as Hermione knocked on the door.

"You two might want to transform." She instructed.

James and Sirius did just as the door opened.

"Hermione?" A tired Remus asked as it was two in the morning. "What's with the animals?"

"They're Harry's birthday presents." She said innocently as the stag blocked Remus' view of Lily.

"You got him a grim and a stag?" Remus asked. "Won't that remind him of his father and godfather"

"Come on Remus. I know you're smarter than that." She said

"Hermione. It's two in the morning." Remus complained.

"Still not an early morning person I see." Lily said stepping around her husband.

"Lily?" Remus exclaimed before turning to the animals. "Then…"

The two animagi transformed to their human selves.

"MOONY!" they greeted.

"Shh!" he said. "Hermione. This is amazing!"

"Thanks. I had some help with Harry's wand" she said. "Little does he know."

"I take it that this is your present that you mentioned?"

"Yeah." She said. "I was hoping they can hang out here until the party."

"Sure. Come on in you lot."

The quartet followed the werewolf into the house.

"Remus? Is there something you'd like to tell us?" James asked picking up a stuffed wolf.

"About what?" Remus asked turning to face his friend. "I'm still a werewolf."

"That looks like the old wolf you gave Harry." Lily said as James read the tag.

"It's not the same." James announced. "Harry's said To Harry love Uncle Moony. This one say to Teddy love Harry"

"Who the hell is Teddy?" Sirius asked

"Oh." Remus said realizing what his friends meant. "Well…there's no easy way to say this, but…I did what Prongs did."

"What did Prongs do?" Sirius asked.

"Get married and have a kid." Remus admitted.

Sirius' and James' mouth dropped.

"Congratulations Remus." Lily said. "I'm assuming we'll meet the new Mrs. Lupin in the morning."

"Yes." Remus said. "I guess you and James can take the guest room and Sirius can take the couch."

"boy I feel the love." Sirius muttered again

"It's only until Harry's party." Hermione told him

0000

July 31st,

Harry woke up to his alarm in the master bedroom of Potter Manor. Today was the day. Not only was it his 18th birthday, but this was also the day he was going to ask Ginny to marry him…in a year or two.

He jumped out of bed and got dressed. After that, he fire called Ginny.

No one was home.

"Odd." Harry mused.

He tried calling Remus

Nobody answered.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Harry asked

He went downstairs half expecting everyone to jump from behind furniture and yell "Surprise!"

That didn't come either.

He grabbed a quick breakfast and thought about what to tell Ginny when suddenly the fire network came on.

"Mr. Potter." Kingsley said in a professional manner

"Is anything the matter Minister?" Harry asked.

"You're needed at Hogwarts." Kingsley answered

"What should I bring sir?" Harry asked urgently.

"Just yourself. It's not a life or death mission, but it IS big."

"I'm on my way."

Meanwhile, a few minutes later,

"he's coming!" Sir Nicholas told the Order and the D.A.

"Harry is SO going to freak out!" Ron said before turning to his girlfriend. "Just remember that this was all YOUR idea."

"There a reason why you're not taking credit?" James asked.

"Harry's a TAD modest." Hermione explained.

"Get ready." Ginny said as the door creaked open a bit.

Suddenly the door to the Great Hall opened full swing and Harry and a grinning Kingsley came in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone chorused causing Harry to jump a bit.

"You guys!" Harry exclaimed a bit embarrassed.

"Hermione's idea!" Ron blamed.

"I can't thank you guys enough." Harry admitted..

"I helped!" Ron suddenly added.

"Wait until you see all of your presents before you tell us just how indebted you are to us." Hermione told her friend

"You lot didn't have to get me anything." Harry said. "Just being together is enough."

"Don't you want to have cake?" Ron asked.

"It's not essential." Harry told him.

"Not essential?" a familiar voice to Harry said as Sirius came up behind him.

"That was weird." Harry said. "Guys…I could have SWORN I just heard Sirius."

Harry wasn't sure he liked the way his friends were grinning at whoever was behind him. He was actually scared to turn around.

However, he pulled up every ounce of his Gryffindor courage and slowly turned and looked at who was standing behind him.

"Sirius?" Harry gasped.

"Happy birthday." Sirius told his godson. "Umph!"

Harry had basically launched himself into Sirius' arms and was hugging him as if the instant he would let go, Sirius would vanish.

"Calm down Harry. I'm not going anywhere." Sirius told him

"Say it Lily." A voice in the crowd said catching Harry's attention.

"Fine." A reluctant female said. "You were right. Sirius was a good choice."

"Sirius?" Harry asked fearing to see who had spoken.

"You think I came alone?" Sirius asked.

Harry pulled out of his hug and turned to see his parents waiting for their turn patiently

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked

Lily couldn't take it anymore and ran to her grown up son and embraced him for all he was worth

"I can't believe how much you've grown." She whispered to him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mum." Harry said returning the embrace

Everyone watched the family reunite with smiles on their faces.

"Harry is going to be so grateful to you when he finds out what you did." Ron told Hermione.

"Actually, this is just like what happened with the Chamber of Secrets."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I did the research, but Harry did all the REAL work." Hermione said. "You were the one to give me the idea to research the veil."

Flashback

_Hermione was doing some paperwork when her office door burst open._

"_Ginny?" Hermione asked when she saw who had entered._

_Ginny slammed her hands down on the desk and looked Hermione straight in the eye._

"_We are going to throw Harry the LARGEST birthday party known to man." She told her._

"_There a reason?"_

"_I finally got him to talk about life with the Dursleys. And I've talked to Remus and he said that Harry didn't have a party for his first birthday because of the war. The point is that Harry has NEVER had a birthday party." _

"_Okay...I'm assuming you want me to help plan." _

"_You and Ron. You two are his best friends and I'm his girlfriend. It's only natural that we're the planners." _

"_What do you want me to start on?"_

"_Guest list." She said. "It's a shame we can't bring Sirius back. Wouldn't that be the best present for Harry?"_

End Flashback.

"And let's not forget who did the actual wand waving." Hermione said. "Ginny."

"I should have known you lot would be behind this." Harry said.

The trio looked up to see that Harry had been listening to every word.

"Ginny? A word?" he asked.

The two went off out of the Great Hall.

0000

Outside,

"Ginny. I can't thank you enough."

"Like Hermione said. It's like the Chamber incident. You saved my life and I hope I made yours better."

"You did." Harry said digging in his pocket. "of course, I can think of one way how it can be even better."

"How?" she challenged.

Suddenly, she felt her heart go into overdrive as he got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Would you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." She gasped

A smile of pure joy appeared on Harry's face and they kissed.

"Hey Harry!"

The two pulled out to see Remus and Arthur with the sheet covering the lump that Harry saw when he asked Arthur's permission.

"That was for me?" Harry asked.

"Was?" Remus asked. "I think you mean 'Is'"

"Happy birthday Harry." Arthur said as everyone else came out and watched the motorcycle get revealed.

"Arthur/Remus" Molly and Lily warned as Harry's mouth dropped.

"No way!" Harry gasped astounded as he examined the bike.

"And of course you might want this." Arthur said handing Harry a card.

"A license to drive this?" Harry guessed.

"Read the card." Arthur said.

"and FLY it!" Harry gasped before turning to Ron. "Let's try not to crash this time."

"I think we can handle it now that we're older."

"Crash?" Lily asked worriedly.

"We kindof crashed Arthur's car when we were 12 into the Whomping Willow." Harry admitted.

"What were you doing driving at 12?" Lily exclaimed.

"Ron was the one DRIVING" Harry told his mother.

"And we were trying to get to school on time." Ron said.

"It's quite alright Lily." McGonagall said. "They've already been punished and besides… they've gotten into worse scrapes. However, now is not the time to go into details. I believe we have a celebration going on."

"Okay." Lily said before turning to her son. "we'll chat later."

"Should I be scared?" Harry asked Ron as everyone headed in except for the Golden Trio and Ginny

"Don't know. I've only met her twice since she, James, and Sirius were brought back." Ron said. "But if my suspicion about she's as protective of you as my mum is, then you should be scared to death."

"You've known?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah. It was three of your presents" Ron admitted. "It was SO hard keeping this from you."

"No more secrets?"

"No more secrets."

"In that case, you MIGHT want to know that I'm engaged to be married to your sister."

"What?"

"You got a problem?" Ginny asked her brother dangerously

"Welcome to the family Harry!" Ron said quickly

Harry and Ron shook hands as Hermione and Ginny hugged.

All was well

The End.


End file.
